Shikkoku No Unmei
by Eyto
Summary: Gin n'est peut-être pas seul. Oui. Il pouvait y avoir quelqu'un, un événement déclencheur de son caractère de tueur sanguinaire. Et ce n'est ni Vodka, ni Shiho et encore moins Rye qui pourront véritablement comprendre. Chap 1/3. Fic pour Tynaria :)


Avant toute chose, l'idée de ce OS m'est venu récemment quand sur skype, il y a eu des discussions autour de Gin et d'une possible famille lui appartenant. Donc, bah... c'est Gin... et Rye.

Ce OS est, sinon, destiné à **Tynaria**. Par ailleurs, je lui dois ce titre en Japonais, signifiant "Destin en noir" ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Shikkoku No Unmei<br>**

* * *

><p>Un cri de douleur. Le cœur qui se serre.<p>

L'homme en noir n'en demeura pas pour autant gêné ou attendri; il se contenta de poursuivre sa route avec les mains dans les poches. Son regard sombre, néanmoins intrigant, était fixe. Il continua son chemin sans même lever un sourcil suite aux cris de douleur des cobayes. Devait-il être plongé dans ses pensées à cet instant ? Peut-être occupé par la disparition de certains membres qu'ils auraient préféré abattre lui-même ?

Un bruit de pas. Un parcours qui prend fin.

Gin voit au loin Rye. Moroboshi Dai. Il regardait sans émotion par la vitre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, la torture et le châtiment horrible que des scientifiques effectuaient sur des corps de personnes innocentes.

Le tueur s'avança lentement vers lui, puis quelque pas plus tard, se retrouva à sa droite, avant d'admirer le spectacle sous ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

La réponse n'était pas évidente pour lui. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cet homme, à vrai dire, qu'il continuait son ascension dans les rangs de l'Organisation le gênait profondément. S'il pouvait disparaitre, ce ne serait pas de refus, Gin se proposerait même très certainement pour le faire taire... comme à son habitude, un homme sanglant qui ne changerait jamais.

Il faisait taire les membres de l'Organisation trop bavard... l'homme en noir avait la confiance d'Anokata et même sans accord il pouvait se permettre d'assassiner un des leurs, raison valable bien évidemment.

- Je l'ai compris, tu sais, répondit Akai en baissant la tête. « Mais... je suppose que tu ne l'assumeras jamais. »

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

L'agent du FBI, infiltré, sortit sa main droite de sa poche et la colla sur la vitre.

- Elle a été emmené dans cette salle. Elle a elle aussi subi ce passage sordide de sa vie. Et elle est dans le coma.

Gin dégaina son arme et pointa son viseur sur le crâne de Shuichi.

Il sourit. Comme il l'avait déduit, c'était un sujet très sensible chez son éternel ennemi. Sa cible prioritaire. Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'à deux reprises, et ça avait suffi pour qu'une relation malsaine se construise.

- Un mot de plus, et je me ferais un plaisir d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

- Comme tu voudras, répliqua Akai. « Je ne dirais rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je me demande même comment Vodka n'a pas pu voir la couleur de la porte, qui est quand même susceptible de l'intriguer, puisqu'il est le seul à avoir pu te suivre dans ton compartiment. »

Gin fronça les sourcils.

- Vodka est daltonien. C'est la raison pour laquelle il porte toujours ses lunettes de soleil... ses yeux ont changé avec le temps.

- Fft. Alors c'est ça... soupira Rye. Il remit ses mains dans ses poches. « Et... que comptes-tu faire à présent, Gin ? »

C'était une question. Il en attendait donc une réponse. Mais Gin, lui, voulait-il vraiment lui en apporter une ? Il baissa progressivement son arme avant de l'accrocher à sa ceinture.

Gin regardait maintenant par la fenêtre, sans sourire, sans regret, sans intonation particulière pour sa réponse :

- Sa vie est entre mes mains. Que puis-je faire d'autres ?

- Regarde ce qu'ils deviennent, lança Akai.

Gin leva un sourcil.

Soit les cobayes mouraient, soient ils étaient emprisonnés jusqu'aux prochaines tortures. Ce qui était arrivé à "cette personne" était différent... son coma l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine.

Mais elle dormait toujours...

- Je me casse, déclara Gin.

- Otto... souffla Rye. « Ce n'est pas en fuyant que tu réussiras à la sauver. Ne l'oublie pas. »

- La ferme, Rye.

Gin disparu ensuite dans l'obscurité des couloirs au loin.  
>Il se dirigea dans son compartiment... l'endroit de tous ses malheurs. Il valait mieux ne pas parler de son passé, puisqu'il était sombre et les souvenirs atroces, il les avait laissés depuis longtemps.<p>

L'homme en noir passa plusieurs heures dans sa chambre, puis, il en sortit en fermant la porte avec sa clé magnétique. Il quitta ensuite le couloir, sans broncher, sans faire attention à la moindre des personnes qui auraient pu passer aux alentours. Sans doute devait-il se remettre de la discussion avec Akai, très rare et souvent très piquante...

Ils parlaient très peu. Très très peu. Ce serait la même chose si c'était à distance.

La seule et unique fois où ils s'étaient entendu... c'était pour une mission, à bord d'un hélicoptère. Ils se parlaient via des casques et micros, mais ça n'a jamais été plus loin, et les détails étaient encore assez flous...

Vodka, intrigué, utilisa la clé magnétique de secours qu'il avait dérobé à "l'accueil" pour entrer. Son handicap d'être daltonien était assez gênant, les couleurs de la pièce avaient changé.

- Tsss, rien ici... grogna-t-il. « Je pensais qu'il cachait quelque chose, mais non. »

Soudain, sous ses lunettes de soleil, ses yeux se posèrent sur un étrange rideau cachant la seconde partie du fond de la pièce. La couleur pour Vodka était marron, dont le ciel, qui était vert.

Il écarta le rideau.

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux et se pressa devant un lit. Un lit comme à l'hôpital. Une machine qui maintenant en vie une jeune femme qui devait être à l'origine très belle... mais qui avait des séquelles de tortures partout sur le corps. Le sang sec était mauve, la peau marron clair, les cicatrices entre le noir et le rouge foncé... c'était vraiment très étrange.

Gin devait-il tuer pour la sauver ? L'homme en noir avait tellement était maintenu dans la haine absolue et la colère, qu'il est devenu un tueur sanguinaire, sans âme et sans sentiment.

Mais ce bouquet de fleurs...

- Cet idiot a une sœur, et... il est capable d'aimer ? susurra Vodka.

Ce n'était pas de la comédie. Gin avait toujours été comme ça. Sauf peut-être avec sa sœur.

Mais peut-être que Vodka allait pouvoir le découvrir de ses propres yeux...

Puisqu'il entendit dans la seconde suivante un claquement de porte.

* * *

><p>Vodka n'aurait peut-être pas du découvrir ce que cachait Gin dans sa chambre. Sa sœur, dans le coma... vivante ou morte, va savoir.<p>

Je pourrais peut-être faire une suite, un ou deux chapitres, pour approfondir ce lien avec Akai (puisqu'il la connait) et même Shiho (je ne dirais rien) je verrais bien... mais j'espère que ça aura plu ^^

Bye~


End file.
